


Words Falling

by LadyCallie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Her eyes were still cloudy with disbelieving.</i></p><p>Spoilers for Season Four, We're So Screwed: Fetal Attraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tenacious_err over at whedonland.livejournal.com who wanted "_angst and fluff combined, but either alone is fine. Character studies are good too. _ And she also gave me the following prompts: There are some things you can't forget, love is never enough, dancing with bullets, lessons learned, the little things, change is inevitable, different types of burdens carried.

_O, I'm gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound  
O, I'm gonna bruise you  
O, you're gonna be my bruise_  
-Spring Awakening

 

John wearily rested his head on the hard edge of the bed, exhaling slowly as his body settled into a slightly less uncomfortable position. He winced as pins and needles shot down his calf as he stretched the previously numb limb out across the marbled floor. Moya's warmth slowly seeped into his muscles, taking most of his discomfort away. The Leviathan rumbled as she hurried away from the Scarran station, her exact command known to Pilot alone, but John sensed that the vibrations coursing though the ship weren't words, but Moya's strong and steady efforts to carry her crew to safety.

He could barely believe they had done it. Reaching up he fidgeted with the blankets again, tucking the corners closer to Aeryn.

Her eyes were still cloudy with disbelieving, so he pressed her questioning fingertips harder against his face, lips grazing her palm. He desperately wanted--needed to assure her he was real, that this wasn't a Scarran lie. That she was home. Safe and loved and needed. Her fingers curled around his, and he wanted his gloves off now. He wasn't close enough to her. Her abused body trembled as her breathing hitched, throat catching on unshed tears. He bent closer, eyes wary in case she startled again. He brushed his nose along the delicate curve of her cheek, inhaling her, filling himself with her, breathing life back into his soul. She leaned into him, and their noses touched. This had always been theirs, their special, silly, almost kiss, this tiny motion that meant _I'm here, I love you, I understand, I want._

Her eyes closed, a sigh crept heavily out of her, her body relaxing into the bed. He nuzzled her again and pulled back, anxious to shed his coat and gloves. Instantly she reached for him, her head jerking up, eyes liquid and frightened again. "Stay."  
_~fin~_


End file.
